


Loving, Unadulterated Loving

by RubiRose15



Series: Ash/Gou Fics [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: Ash had been feeling weird the past few days. He thought it was a fever, but after a talk with an old friend, he realizes it's something altogether more complicated.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Ash/Gou Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566991
Comments: 39
Kudos: 270





	Loving, Unadulterated Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: changed the title bc there was already a fic with the name ^^;; kept the Wicked reference, though
> 
> I'm back! Thescon was amazing!! The audience was so reactive and I couldn't help but laugh with them on stage lmao
> 
> Anyway here's a fic! This was originally supposed to be Ash and Scorbunny fighting for Go's attention, what even happened? It still somehow ended up as a sort of sequel to Somebunny Once Told Me, but you don't have to read it to understand this.

Ash had certainly felt off for the past few days. His face would heat up without warning, his stomach fluttered uncontrollably, and sometimes he would get all clammy for no particular reason. He thought it was a fever, but he didn't have any other symptoms, and the ones he did have would only come and go. 

He thought about asking Go, but every time he tried to mention it, the symptoms would kick into high gear and he became too awkward to speak. He would have asked Koharu, but he didn't really know her very well. Professor Sakuragi was always busy. His mom would worry over him and demand he come home immediately so she could care for him. 

Ash finally decided there was only one person to ask. Someone who had been there for him when times got tough and who had enough experience in life to understand anything he could be going through. He picked up his Rotom Phone and dialed the number. After a few rings, he picked up.

“Hello?” 

“Professor Kukui! It's me, Ash!” he grinned as he greeted his former caretaker. Ash could hear the professor smile through the line

“Oh, alola, Ash! I see you got a cell phone,” Kukui said happily. “What brings you to call me?” 

“Uh, well, it’s kind of weird…” Ash muttered under his breath. Kukui hummed from the other side. 

“Ash, I've seen you do some pretty crazy things, if this manages to be weirder than anything you've done in Alola, then I have half a mind to come over to wherever you are and give whatever is bothering you a taste of Incineroar’s Malicious Moonsault,” he deadpanned. Ash laughed a little at the remark. If Kukui did need to do that, Ash wouldn't even know where to point him. 

“Now, what’s wrong?” 

“Well…” Ash trailed off. He didn't even know where to begin. What if he really just had an on and off cold and he was calling Kukui for no reason. He supposed he should just jump into explaining the situation. “I've been having this really weird fever for a few days,”

“A fever? You don't sound very sick,” 

“That's the thing!” Ash exclaimed, clutching his phone tighter in his hand. “It just shows up sometimes! But it doesn't behave like a normal fever, it's just a few symptoms!”

“Just a few? What kind of symptoms are you talking about?” Kukui inquired. Ash could imagine him bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. 

“I start to get really hot and sweaty, and my stomach turns so much I almost feel nauseous, but not quite! And I'll stiffen up and my brain can't get what it's thinking to come out of my mouth!” Ash complained, restraining himself from throwing his hands up in annoyance. Kukui couldn't help him if he couldn't hear him. “It's like I can't even function properly!”

“Hm, sounds interesting…” Kukui trailed off, no doubt going over the symptoms in his head. “Could it be a new virus? I've never heard of those specific symptoms before. How about I ask Burnet? She may be able to give another perspective.”

“Yeah!” Ash said excitedly. Not only could Burnet help, but he also really missed her. She and Kukui had basically become Ash's parents while in Alola. Not that he would admit it out loud, it was kind of embarrassing. Ash heard some shuffling and muffled voices before Burnet’s excited voice came through. 

“Ash! I'm so glad you called!” Ash could feel her bear hugging him through the phone. “What's wrong? Kukui said you're feeling sick?” 

Ash relayed his symptoms to her as he had done before. When he finished explaining, there was a long pause. So long in fact, Ash had to check to see if they hung up. After a few more seconds of silence, Burnet finally spoke up.

“Oh, Ash…” she muttered.

“What? Am I dying? Is it that serious?” the boy cried. Burnet shushed him on the other line. 

“No, you're perfectly fine Ash,” she started laughing, and now Ash was really confused. “Tell me, where are you when your symptoms act up. Are you with anyone in particular?” 

“Huh?” Ash tilted his head. He thought back to all the times he felt ‘sick.’ Normally, it would happen when he was with Go. Come to think of it, this all started when he and Go were laying together on the floor, and Ash noticed that he looked kind of cute--

“Now that you mention it, yeah.” he mumbled in thought. What was Go doing that made him sick? Kukui seemed to catch onto Burnet’s train of thought.

“Ash, has someone hit you with an Attract?” he asked, letting out a hearty laugh. Ash blanked for a few seconds as his brain processed what he said.

“WHAT?!” 

“Ash, do you have a crush?” Burnet teased him. Ash’s face heated up and a blush settled itself on his cheeks. He sputtered, trying to retort. It was no use, as the two adults kept laughing.

“Aw, no need to feel embarrassed!” 

“It's a natural part of life!” 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” 

“Um, actually,” Ash finally managed to speak again. “He’s a boy…” 

“Oh, that's great! Didn't mean to assume,” Kukui said. “So it seems you aren't sick,”

“Uh, yeah, I guess not,” Ash replied slowly. He was having a hard time with the sudden news. He was never really good at identifying his own emotions other than the basics. Anything related to attraction? He was totally in the dark. 

“Sooo,” Burnet began, a light tone to her voice. “What's his name?” 

“Ugh, mo-- Burnet!” Ash quickly corrected himself. “Please don't get into this,”

“You have to tell us about him! We need to make sure he's a good person!” Kukui protested, probably only half joking. “What's he like?” 

“Um, well he's from Vermilion City,” Ash decided to start with something vague. He was still coming to terms with his newfound feelings, he didn't want to get too deep into it.

“So he's also from Kanto? Is he a trainer?”

“Yeah, he actually just caught his first Pokemon! A Scorbunny that followed us until he caught it!” 

“A Scorbunny! How cute,” Burner cooed. “How did you meet?”

“We both jumped on top of a Lugia,” Ash answered nonchalantly. He heard the husband and wife’s subsequent freak out on the other line.

“YOU BOTH WHAT?!” they screamed. Ash quickly moved the conversation forward. 

“Yeah, and now we're both research fellows for Professor Sakuragi!” 

“Oh, I met him once. Pretty bland guy, if I'm being honest,” Kukui paused his panic attack for a moment. “Back to the whole Lugia thing--”

“Okay well it was nice talking to you two! Love you, bye!” Ash quickly ended the phone call. Then he realized what he had said. He threw himself onto his bed and let out a loud groan of embarrassment.

Go, of course, picked that time to come into their room. Ash glanced over at him and blushed again. How was he supposed to hold a conversation with his friend now that he knew he had a crush on him? 

“Are you okay?” Go asked warily once he noticed the state Ash was in. He stuck out a foot and lightly kicked him in the side. Ash took a deep breath to collect his thoughts.

“Yeah,” his voice cracked ever so slightly. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I just accidentally said ‘I love you’ to someone on the phone, habit, ya know?” 

“Oh, that's embarrassing. I'm sure they're flattered,” Go chuckled a little at himself. 

Go sat himself down on Ash’s bed, bringing out his phone. He leaned against the wall, offering a companionable silence. Ash smiled, happy that Go was getting more confident in his actions. He was glad that they could be such great friends, but Ash was worried his feelings would get in the way.

“Hey, Go?” Ash started, deciding that the only way to move forward was to put his feelings out in the open. Nothing bad could come from being honest. Maybe things would be awkward at first, but they'd get through it.

“What?”

“I like you,” Go choked on his own spit as Ash continued. “You know, like, I have a crush on you,”

“W-what?!” 

“I know, it was a shock to me, too,” Ash said. Go sputtered in confusion and slight offense. “Not in a bad way! I mean… I'm pretty oblivious when it comes to these things. I thought I was sick until someone spelled it out for me,”

“You, you have a crush… On me?” Go spoke slowly, as if he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Ash nodded. “You? Me? H-how--”

“I get it if you don't feel the same. I'm happy to be your friend!” Ash grinned, trying to force down his rising blush. Go shook his head.

“N-no, I…” Go’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “I, um.. I like you too!” the boy squeezed his eyes shut as he basically yelled his confession. There was a moment of silence as the words hung in the air. 

“Oh, that's good,” Ash said. Go cracked an eye open. “Well, I guess we're boyfriends now,”

“Y-you can't just say that so nonchalantly!” Go exclaimed, his voice cracking. He didn't deny it though, instead awkwardly scooting closer to Ash. He closed the distance between them by suddenly throwing his arms around the raven haired boy and pulling him into a hug. Ash hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a while. 

Ash sighed happily at the warmth now surrounding him. It felt nice. He took a deep breath. Even though the two had been using the same soap and shampoo, for some reason it just smelled better on Go. Maybe Go just made everything better, Ash would believe it. 

The two of them fell completely onto the mattress and wow, Ash could get used to this. They were basically cuddling now and it felt so nice and comfy. He could have easily fallen asleep right then and there, but he wanted to stay awake to enjoy the moment. 

“Hey, now that we're boyfriends, can we cuddle, like, all the time? Can we both have the top bunk?!” Ash asked excitedly. Go flicked him on the nose.

“I confess my feelings to you and you care about the top bunk?” he questioned, raising a brow. Ash laughed.

“I care more about the cuddling part, the top bunk is just a bonus!” he grinned, and Go had to hide his face in Ash’s shoulder to keep up the illusion that he was mad. Go mumbled something about cuddling anywhere under his breath. 

After a while, the two of them fell asleep. They didn't care about the suddenness of it all, or the fact that they were getting way too sweaty from the shared body heat. They were fine right where they were. 

When their Pokemon eventually found them, Pikachu nodded its head approvingly. Scorbunny’s jaw dropped as jealousy overcame it. Pikachu had to hold it back from ruining the moment. Scorbunny eventually gave up and, with a sigh, joined the two trainers and cuddled next to Go. Pikachu found a spot next to Ash and settled itself there. The two boys were free to sleep peacefully. And what a peaceful sleep it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this ^^;; I just needed to write some Ash/Go content and get it out there. Let's make the tag common!!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments ^^


End file.
